Chibi Naoe
by dk-joy
Summary: Kagetora wakes up after a long illness to find out that he has to take care of Naoe. Chibi Naoe. Eventual shounen ai, language, chibiness, AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mirage of Blaze. Neither do you, so I guess I shouldn't whine. Too much.

Warnings: Shounen ai (any sexual stuff will happen when they are of age!) Naoe x Takaya/Kagetora, language, chibiness, OOCness

This is like my other chibi fics in a way because it is my favorite character of the anime that is chibi. However, this will probably be more serious than the others because I have a hard time thinking of Naoe as a cute, happy, carefree little kid. Therefore, he is somewhat serious (but still with a childish way of thinking and speaking.)

Also, I usually call Nagahide "Chiaki," Ayako "Haruie," and I alternate between Takaya and Kagetora. Naoe will always be Naoe to me.

Chibi Naoe

When Takaya woke up, he had a pounding headache. He sat up slowly, trying to remember why he hurt so much. A few minutes later, his sister walked in.

"Hey, bro! Feeling any better?" She had a tray with some tea and toast on it which she gently set down at his bedside. She leaned over and put her hand on his forehead.

"All better! Whatever they did worked!" She told him happily.

"What happened? Who are 'they'?" He asked, confused.

"Why, your friends, of course! Yuzuru, the college chick, the high school guy with glasses, and the monk… and those other guys I've never seen before. Whoever they were, they sure seemed to know what they were doing!" Takaya realized that she was talking about Ayako (college chick), Chiaki (high school guy with glasses), and Naoe (the monk), but had no clue who the 'other guys' were.

"What did they do? What do you mean? What are you trying to tell me!" Takaya questioned, looking ready to jump up and strangle her to get her to tell him everything.

She took a step back. "You were sick and they made you well. What did you think had happened?"

"…nothing. Look…I'm sorry. I'm just confused. How long was I sick?"

"Let's see… today would have made… it's been six days."

"Six days? What was wrong with me?" Takaya asked with some alarm.

"I don't know. The monk and those guys he brought were able to make you better. I don't know what they did or what was wrong with you. All I know is that you suddenly collapsed six days ago and your friends brought you here. The monk stayed by your side for three days. Then he left and brought those weird guys with him. I don't know what they did. When they left, the monk didn't look so good but you were better. The college chick and the guy with glasses have been checking on you everyday since. In fact, they should be here in a few…"

The doorbell chimed, as if on cue.

"That should be them! I'll bring them in, OK?" Before he could answer, she had left. Several minutes later, she walked in with Chiaki and Ayako behind her.

"He is better! I'm so glad!" Ayako exclaimed.

Chiaki just nodded toward Takaya.

Takaya's sister left to give them 'time to talk.'

"Kagetora-sama. Lord Kenshin, your father, has a… mission for you." Haruie said. Chiaki tried to hide a laugh by pushing up his glasses.

Kagetora looked at them both suspiciously. They were just standing in the doorway, as far away from him as possible (or so it seemed to him). Was there something they didn't want to tell him?

"Why don't you come in and tell me what it is?" He asks.

They both smirk and take a step forward. Then they take a step to the side to reveal…

"N-Naoe? You've got to be kidding me." Standing in the doorway was a perfect, miniature copy of Naoe. He even wore a suit!

"This is your mission. Protect your bodyguard until we can get him back to normal." Haruie stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"W-What? No way! That isn't even him! It can't be!" Kagetora says, jumping up and walking closer to get a better look.

Chibi Naoe walks up to him and says, "Are you sure this is Kagetora-sama? He feels like him, but…"

"But what, shrimp?" Kagetora sneers.

"He just isn't strong. Not like he's supposed to be." Naoe says with a little pout and a sigh. Then he brightens up. "I know!" He walks up to Kagetora and puts his hand over his heart. Little Naoe's hand glows yellow and Kagetora's chest glows red. Kagetora stands there, surprised to feel a sudden power surging throughout his body.

Little Naoe stops when Kagetora's chest is glowing orange. "There!" He says, pulling his hand away. He keeps it near Kagetora, though, like Kagetora is a fire and Naoe is trying to get warm. "You're better now. Your energy is how it's s'posta be." He took a few steps back and nodded to himself.

Kagetora stood there, dumbfounded. He felt like his spirit energy had nearly doubled. But it didn't feel like it was something temporary, like lending someone some energy when they were injured. It felt like a permanent transfer.

"What did you just do?" He asked Naoe. Naoe didn't answer. He just shivered for a second or two. He took a wobbly step toward Kagetora with his hand stretched toward him. Then he collapsed.

Kagetora tried to catch him before he fell, but wasn't quick enough. Chiaki had only been a step away, so he managed to keep Naoe's head from slamming into the ground. Chiaki, Haruie, and Kagetora just stared at the smaller version of Naoe that was currently unconscious in Chiaki's arms.

"He just gave you a part of his soul. I always wondered why he would always seem stronger as a child, but would weaken as he aged. He must have been feeding you his soul all along." Haruie said, a tone of awe creeping into her voice.

"He gave me his soul!"

"Not all of it, silly! And it will regenerate. It just won't be as strong as it was." Haruie answered simply.

"…it really is Naoe, isn't it? I can tell. I recognize this energy."

"Yep! It's him, all right! And YOU have to take care of him!" Haruie chuckled.

"…but WHY do I have to take care of him? And what happened to him?" Takaya asked.

"You have to take care of him because it's your fault…well it's his fault but…he did it for you."

"… I don't understand…"

"Well," Haruie started, "you know how you've been unconscious for six days? If you had stayed that way much longer, you would have died. Naoe did something for you so that you could get well again, so your father decided that you have to take care of him."

"So what did he do?"

SIGH "Let me start from the beginning…"

TBC…


End file.
